The Secret Tribe
Prologue Nightbat looked down her scroll to find the next experiment. She was in the volcano testing dragons. "Bring in experiment 1008." She yelled. Wow i have went thought that much? Nightbat looked up, the room she was in was a plain and white filled with strange substances. beside her was a needle with glowing liquid in it there was a note on it saying "For experiment 1008" she walked through the door that said 'EXPERIMENT' that lead her into a room. The room was plan and white like the other room but with a chair a table with some tools on it. Nightbat put the needle on the table. Two guards both Icewings walked into the room and put a little dragon on the table.'' Wow they must be running out of dragons to bring in, this one is so young'.'' "Here you go experiment number 1008" the Icewing guard said while the other lcewing guard threw the tiny dragon into the chair. Nightbat looked at the small dragon, he was frozen still with great fear in his eyes. "Why is he so young!" she hissed at the guards. "Because Queen blood frost said to do it!" the Icewing guard said back. How can i do this, torturing a dragon by doing experiments on them'. "''No! I don't want to do it." ''S''he looked at the little dragon. He look like a Skywing but, she looked closer and saw that he had some Icewing in him. She looked at the two guards in the room. ''"''What are you waiting for!" the Icewing guard yelled at her. "Nothing." She hissed back. ''I'm sorry little one but i have to. To stay alive.' ''she added to herself.'' She looked at the ice-Skywing. "Hi there!" she said with the happiest voice and face she could do. The little dragon slowly looked up at her. "H-hi." the Ice-Skywing dragon said to her. "What type of dragon are you." Nightbat asked the sky-Icewing. thought she know. "I-I'm a s-sky-I-Icewing" he said still scared for his life. "Well than what is you name?" She asked. "I-I'm Griffin. Prince Griffin." A Prince!!?? How did they get a prince??'. "Really!?" Nightbat said. "Y-yes my mom is Queen Flame and my dad is a Icewing named Frost." Wow... now i really don't want to do this!' "''So how old are you?" She ask prince Griffin. "I'm one." Griffin said more confidently. "Hurry up already! Why are you taking so long!" one of the guards yelled behind her. Nightbat walked over to all the tools on the table and picked up the needle. "W-what are you doing!?" Griffin Asked eyes wide with shock. "''I'm sorry little one." ''Nightbat said. "Long live Queen Power stiller." The Icewing guards and Nightbat said together. Then she put the needle into Griffin and his screams filled the hole room. Chapter 1 The Rift Firefly stood in front of the rift between Pantala and Pyrrhia that was made by turtle the amunis. She looked at her dad and her younger sister. Her sister a Hivewing-Rainwing named banana, and her dad who is a Rainwing that moved to Pantala so he could stay with her and Banana. His name was Parrot. I smiled at them. "Bye Dad! Bye Banana". Firefly said. "Bye! have fun a Jade Mountain Academy". Her dad said tears running down his face. "You could stay her you know and go to a Hivewing school like everyone else". said her younger sister banana. "I'm sorry but i want to see the world for myself see other tribes and learn thing other Hivewings don't know." "But then i won't get to see you for a long time and i will have no one to play with!!" said banana being all angry. "Dad will play with you". "Dad is no fun!"she said with a big "huff". parrot looked at her. "Banana!!" he said with an angry face. "But its true" she said. "Sissy is the best to play with". She said looking all sad now. "Please don't go~". Banana started to cry. My eyes started to fill up with tears i looked at my dad. "It's time to go your mom would have wanted you to go". I started to cry at the mention of my mom. I hugged my sister and dad and clenched my necklace. ''It was the last gift you gave me. I wish you were here. ''The necklace was of a beautiful dragonfly it was covered in beautiful jewels the wing were sapphires and ruby and the body was made out of gold and emeralds. It felt like forever that they were hugging each other. "Its time to go". Her Dad said. i wiped away my tear. I still clenched my necklace. "Bye Dad! Bye Banana!" "Bye Firefly!" They both said together. Then i Jumped through the rift to see what new adventure were whiting for me. Chapter 2 Pyrrha Firefly opened her eyes She was standing on a rock in the water she saw a beautiful beach and a castle coming out of the water their was water falls coming down the sides of the place with dolphins up top of the water falls, It was couverd in blues and greens their were some gems at the top."wow. This is so beautiful she looked a the beach a hole bunch of green a blue dragons were ruining around. She flue to the rock in front of her She could see clearly now the dragon had gills and some were swimming around and some of there scales were glowing. "Seawings!"She said she kept looking at them in amazement The closest one to her was standing on a rock in front of her. he was looking behind her. She looked closer at the Seawing something looked different about him his wing weren't what they looked like in the scorles his wing were green and looked like a Leafwings his tail was also different it was a Leafwings. She gasped "Your a hybrid" The Seawing Leafwing looked at me in surprise like he didn't know that i was standing there."yes i am unless i look like the other Seawing over there". She giggled a bit. "Yea I guess". i said. "I am Reed by the way". He said. "I'm Firefly". "Why are you all the way out hear". i said the question caught him off grad a bit of pain flash through his eyes but only for a second. "Oh! i was just wave watching." A smile was spreading across his face but something was off about it. "Any ways what are you doing". Reed said. "I Just came thought the rift". I said. "Really". He said sarcastically. "yes '''Winglets' Prime stone winglet Prince Griffin Skywing-Icewing Star Nightwing Coyote Sandwing-Silkwing Rushwater Icewing-Seawing Firefly Rainwing-Hivewing Reed Seawing-Leafwing Skyfire Featherwing Moonbloom Nightwing-Hivewing Iceblast Icewing-Seawing Vine Icewing-Leafwing Copper winglet Viper Sandwing-Nightwing Alder Hivewing-Leafwing Blazingstar Nightwing-Leafwing BladeRunner Nightwing-Leafwing Panther Rainwing Phantom Nightwing-Icewing Blueberry Silkwing Rainfall Seawing-rainwing Falcon Skywing Beaver Mudwing-Rainwing Fox Hivewing-Silkwing Silk Winglet Click Hivewing Sloth Rainwing Nightflower Leafwing Ash Skywing Moss Mudwing Comet Nightwing Seagull Seawing Avalanche Icewing Hyena Sandwing Temora Silkwing Ruby winglet Khaki Mudwing Antelope Sandwing Lemur Rainwing Tidal Seawing Snowstorm Icewing Creamspot Silkwing Skylark Skywing FateKeeper Nightwing Iris Leafwing Darkling Hivewing Slufer winglet Grasshopper Hivewing Crane Mudwing Jade Sandwing Thistle Leafwing Starling Skywing Frostbite Icewing Ringlet Silkwing Vapor Seawing Parrot Rainwing Dreamstalker Nightwing WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)